The Best Thing I Ever Ate
The Best Thing I Ever Ate is a show on Food Network which premiered on June 22, 2009. Originally airing as a one-time special in late 2008, the program consists of chefs and other Food Network celebrities picking out their favorite dishes in specific categories. Opening Introduction :"People ask me, email me, Twitter me... "What's your favorite dish?" "Where do you go to eat?" "What's the best thing you've ever had?" And that's why we're here now. Not only to tell you what we love to eat. But where you can go to get it." Chefs/Hosts * Ted Allen - Host Chopped * Sunny Anderson - host Cooking For Real * Mario Batali - Iron Chef, chef/owner Babbo Ristorante e Enoteca, host Molto Mario and Ciao America * John Besh - Competitor The Next Iron Chef, chef/owner August Restaurant (New Orleans, LA) * Brian Boitano - Olympic figure skater, host What Would Brian Boitano Make? * Alton Brown - Host Good Eats and Iron Chef America, author Good Eats 2: The Middle Years * Frank Bruni - Former restaurant critic New York Times, author Born Round * Anne Burrell - Sous chef Iron Chef America, host ''Secrets of a Restaurant Chef, co-host ''Worst Cooks in America * Michael Chiarello - Entrepreneur/restauranteur, host Easy Entertaining with Michael Chiarello * Scott Conant - Host 24 Hour Restaurant Battle chef/owner Scarpetta (New York/Miami/Toronto/Beverly Hills) and D.O.C.G. Enoteca (Las Vegas) * Cat Cora - Iron Chef Iron Chef America * Melissa D'Arabian - The Next Food Network Star winner, host Ten Dollar Dinners * Mark Dacascos - Martial artist/actor, chairman Iron Chef America * Paula Deen - Host Paula's Home Cooking, Paula's Best Dishes, and Paula's Party * Giada De Laurentiis - Host Everyday Italian, and ''Giada at Home, TV judge The Next Food Network Star * Rocco Dispirito - Chef/author Now Eat This! Diet, winner James Beard Award * Guy Fieri - Host Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives and Guy's Big Bite, chef/owner Johnny Garlic's and Tex Wasabi's (California) * Bobby Flay - Iron Chef, host The Next Food Network Star and Throwdown! with Bobby Flay, chef/owner Mesa Grill (New York/Las Vegas/Bahamas) * Tyler Florence - Host The Great Food Truck Race and Tyler's Ultimate * Ina Garten - Host Barefoot Contessa * Gabriella Gershenson - TV judge 24 Hour Restaurant Battle, senior editor Saveur Magazine * Adam Gertler - Host Kid in a Candy Store * Duff Goldman - Pasty chef/owner Charm City Cakes, host Ace of Cakes and Sugar High * Alex Guarnaschelli - Chef/Host Alex's Day Off, TV judge Chopped, executive chef Butter Restaurant (New York City) * Robert Irvine - Host Dinner: Impossible, and Restaurant: Impossible, co-host ''Worst Cooks in America * Troy Johnson - Host Crave, senior editor Riviera Magazine * Judy Joo - TV judge The Next Iron Chef, Iron Chef UK, executive chef Playboy Club (London) * Ellie Krieger - Host Healthy Appetite * Emeril Lagasse - Host Essence of Emeril and Emeril Live * Nigella Lawson - Host Nigella's Kitchen * Sandra Lee - Host Semi-Homemade Cooking and Sandra's Money Saving Meals * Simon Majumdar - TV judge The Next Iron Chef, author Eat My Globe * Pat Neely and Gina Neely - Hosts Down Home with the Neelys * Candace Nelson - TV judge Cupcake Wars, founder Sprinkles Cupcakes (Los Angeles, CA) * Jamie Oliver - Host Naked Chef and Jamie at Home * Michael Psilakis - TV judge Ultimate Recipe Showdown, chef/owner Kefi (New York City) * Wolfgang Puck - Chef/owner Spago (Los Angeles) * Rachael Ray - Host 30 Minute Meals and $40 a Day * Claire Robinson - Host 5 Ingredient Fix * Aarón Sanchez - Co-host Chefs vs. City, TV judge Chopped, executive chef/owner Centrico (New York City) * Curtis Stone - Celebrity chef, author Relaxed Cooking With Curtis Stone * Marc Summers - Host Unwrapped, host/judge ''Ultimate Recipe Showdown * Michael Symon - Iron Chef, chef/owner Lola Lolita (Cleveland, Ohio) * Anne Thornton - Chef/Host Dessert First with Anne Thornton * Marcela Valladolid - Host Mexican Made Easy * Andrew Zimmern - Host Bizarre Foods on Travel Channel Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 External links *Official site *Episode guide *Authentic Entertainment's Official Site Category:Shows Category:Showcase Shows